1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft launch and storage system that can mount to the side of a dock. It provides a safe and easy entry and exit point for riders of watercraft (such as kayaks, canoes, paddle boards, surfboards, certain sailboats, paddleboats, sculls, and the like) and provides secure storage for the watercraft when not in use.
2) Description of Related Art
Launching and retrieving watercraft such as a kayak from a dock, especially a floating dock, can be difficult and dangerous because of the height of the dock above the water line and due to the need to step down into an unstable platform such as a floating watercraft. Kayakers especially are often injured, falling into the water, or damaging their kayaks during the process of launching and retrieving the watercraft.
One attempt to provide a system for launching kayaks is United States Patent Application 2012/0251242 A1 that utilizes a winch and strap system to raise and lower the launch platform. However, the strap is an inconvenience and a potential safety hazard. Further, this device does not provide kayak storage. The device also utilizes an expanded metal grating on which the user may stand, but it can damage the bottom of the kayak by scraping, and is too large for certain installations. Part of the device rests below the waterline at all times, which will promote corrosion and fouling of the device. A large portion of the device mounts to the top of a dock using a metal strap and bolts, thus posing a trip hazard and burn hazard on hot days.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,593 is directed to a mechanical device for lifting, storing, and launching small boats in and out of the water alongside conventional dry docks. This device provides for storage, but does not enable safe entry and exit, so the small boat must be taken to a separate and safe location for entering and exiting.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,137,028 is directed to a racking system that does not provide for a safe entry or exit access point. In fact, the rider must float the canoe or kayak into the cradle and lift it into a secure vertical storage position on the side of the dock and does not get on the dock.
Canadian patent 2,762,553 is directed to a cradle that is used to enter and exit the watercraft. This device does not provide storage for the watercraft, and the watercraft must first be removed from the storage device before raising the device out of the water. The device also does not provide access steps which could improve safety. Nor does the device provide a post or handrail on which to rely for leverage during entry and exit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a watercraft launching platform to better stabilize the watercraft when the user enters and exits the craft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for an apparatus for launching and storing watercraft.